


Preocupción

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Por ese mismo sentimiento...
Kudos: 1





	Preocupción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

••1••

Sasuke no diría que se preocupaba por Naruto, no sería él mismo si lo hiciera.

Pero sí: sí se preocupaba.

* * *

Se había preocupado cuando, en su primera misión supuestamente C, el rubio se había quedado paralizado, apenas procesando que estaban a punto de atacarle... y de que lo podrían matar.

Él había podido reaccionar a tiempo, pero solo podría quedar en la imaginación lo que hubiera sucedido si no hacía nada, al igual que Naruto o Sakura (que aunque podría haber tomado una postura defensiva y protectora al colocarse delante del constructor del puente, el Uchiha no sabía cómo habría reaccionado si un ataque se hubiera dirigido directamente hacia ella).

* * *

Se había preocupado cuando ambos lucharon contra el que resultó ser el compañero de Zabuza.

Y por ese mismo sentimiento, cuando Haku iba a lanzar otra tanda de agujas Senbon a Naruto, él con toda la rapidez que pudo, a pesar de sus heridas, se colocó frente a un desmayado Naruto...

Como el otro ninja había esperado.

Por lo tanto, al final fue Sasuke quien recibió las agujas.

En el momento, pensó que aquellos instantes serían sus últimos.

* * *

••2••

Sasuke nunca supo muy bien cuáles habían sido las inmediatas acciones de Naruto luego de caer aparentemente muerto.

Cuando el rubio se lo contase sin dar demasiados detalles, al Uchiha solo le quedaría imaginarlos.

Sin embargo, al despertarse, no fue lo primero que quiso saber.

* * *

Después de despertar y cerciorarse de que el rubio se encontraba tan vivo como podía estar, considerando los recientes sucesos, Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio


End file.
